Example embodiments relate to a memory chip, a memory system, and a method of accessing the memory chip, and more particularly, to a memory chip having a storage capacity optimized for use, a memory system, and a method of accessing the memory chip.
An address for accessing a storage unit of a memory chip is set as the number of bits corresponding to a storage capacity of the storage unit of the memory chip. Each bit of the address may have a value 0 or 1. Accordingly, the storage capacity of the memory chip may be set as a 2n standard capacity.